Konoha Village Festival
The biggest annual celebration of Konoha Village-Konoha Festival has arrived! Hospitable Konoha ninjas has prepared a great party for us with countless free gifts! Let`s join this carnival in Konoha Village now! Konoha Village Fireworks Event Rules: #During the event, log into the game as required to receive a free gift pack. #Login days will be counted into your Total Login days. If you stop logging in midway, the count will reset to 1. Consecutive Login Rewards: *3rd Day - Channeling Scroll 10 Golden Ninja Soul 10 Lv.5 Silver Card 1 Soul Refining Pill 1 *6th Day - Treasure Talisman 10 S Weapon Enhance Talisman 1 Large EXP Scroll 1 Channeling Scroll 1 *10th Day - Soul Refining Pill 10 Lv.3 Jade Box 2 Common Material Chest 1 Treasure Talisman 1 *15th Day - Lv.10 Silver Card 5 Colorful Spar 2 Treasure Talisman 1 Lv.5 Silver Card 1 *20th Day - S Weapon Enhance Talisman 1 Lv.4 Jade Box 1 Large EXP Scroll 1 Channeling Scroll 1 Total Log-in Rewards: *Available on 1/28: S Weapon Enhance Talisman 2 Golden Ninja Soul 20 Treasure Talisman 1 Lv.10 Silver Card 1 *Avialable on 1/31: Lv.5 Jade Box 1 Colorful Spar 5 Channeling Scroll 1 Epic Material Chest 1 *Available on 2/05: Socket Jade 1 S Weapon Enhance Talisman 2 Treasure Enhance Talisman 1 Lv.10 Silver Card 1 *Available on 2/09: Basic Fury Jade 2 Colorful Soul 10*1 Epic EXP Scroll 1 Light the Fireworks Reward: : S Weapon Enhance Talisman 5 Lv.4 Jade Box 2 Colorful Spar 5 Colorful Soul 5*5 Richer Konoha Village Happy fish scooping. Awesome gifts await. Event Rules: #During the event, top up the required amount of gold to recieve free gift pack. The more you top up, the more gift packs. #You can also get scooping chances. Every top-up of 500 gold will get yoou one fish scooping chance. You may win gold, silver and massive items from the fish scooping. Top-up Bonus Top-up any amount of gold to recieve "fishbag." : S Weapon Enhance Talisman 1 Lv. 4 Jade Box 1 Lv. 10 Silver Card 10 Channeling Scroll 5 Treasure Talisman 5 Lucky Fish Scooping Click the pond to catch fish. : Red Fish Possible Rewards Silver*50,000 Silver*100,000 Silver*150,000 Silver*200,000 Silver*250,000 Silver*500,000 Silver*1,000,000 Silver*1,500,000 Silver*2,500,000 Silver*5,000,000 Silver*10,000,000 : GreenFish Possible Rewards S Weapon Box VIII 1 Basic Fury Jade 1 S Weapon Enhance Talisman 1 Colorful Spar 1 Golden Ninja Soul 10 Treasure Talisman 10 : BlueFish Possible Rewards Shura•Jizo Chest 1 Lv. 4 Jade Box 1 Lv. 10 Silver Card 5 Colorful Soul 5*1 S Weapon Enhance Talisman 1 Channeling Scroll 10 : PurpleFish Possible Rewards Epic Fury Jade 1 Lv. 1 Jade Pack 1 Socket Jade 1 Colorful Spar 1 Soul Refining Pill10 S Weapon Enhance Talisman 1 : Super Gold Fish Possible Rewards Gold*10 Gold*20 Gold*30 Gold*50 Gold*100 Gold*200 Gold*300 Gold*500 Gold*1000 Gold*2000 Drum Master Konoha village`s festival never misses music. And this time, they`ve added Japanese special drum Taiko to make the festival happier. If you join the taiko contest, you`ll have a chance to win superb prizes. Let`s sing and dance together, it`s party time! Event Rules: #Challenge stages for a chance to get random amount of Drum Spirit. Collect reqired number of Drum Spirit to receive drum gift pack. #By beating the drum, you can receive more Drum Spirit. #You may enter the ranking by collecting Drum Spirit and win a Ninja, title and gift pack. Beat the Drum Beat drum can win more Drum Spirit and items. You can beat drum for free 3 times a day and pay 100 gold for every more chance. You can beat drum no more than 10 times a day. ( *Note: The News rules on beating the drum is different in the game. The News states the words above, while in the game you can only beat the drum once (1) per day for free and can use gold/coupons for additional tries up to 100x per day.) Drum Master Great Benefits Mysterious Mask Mask is a must-have for a festival. It is said that wearing a mask and dance will bring luck. The mask in Ultimate Naruto can not only bring you good luck, but lead you to the legendary top ninja. The journey of treasure seeking is always full of dangers. We hope you could display your strength and become a legendary ninja! Event Rules: #1.You can click the mask for free 3 times a day. #When 3 free chances are used up, you can spend gold to click the mask. #While getting Ninja Amulet and items, there's a chace to advance to next mask. If advancement fails, it will return to the first mask. #Accumulate ninja amulet to a certain number can redeem lucky bag and ninja. Mask Description Redeem Amulet Accumulating certain amount of Ninja Amulet allows you to redeem any (or all) of the following items: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events